Rien qu'un jeu?
by Lumiie
Summary: Les choses n'ont pas encore changé entre Wolfram et Yuuri. En ce moment d'ailleurs, c'est le froid absolu... Mais quand le blond décide de prendre les choses -et quelqu'un- en main, tout peut basculer du bon ou du mauvais côté. Alors, comment réagira Yuuri à tout ceci? Et quelle est cette envie inconnue qui le prend au plus profond de lui? Yaoi ! Yuuram ! Enjoy :D
Hey !

Enfin en vacances ! Du coup je reprends ma mission et voici la correction de la fiction que j'avais commencée sur l'univers de Kyou Kara Maoh ! Je l'ai dévoré durant mon adolescence et je voulais tellement du concret entre Yuuri et Wolfram que j'ai écris cette fic !

En passant : je cherche un(e) bêta lecteur(trice) ! Si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez me mp. Sachez juste que je ne vais pas vous surcharger de travail comme je ne peux écrire que pendant mes vacances et que de toute façon, mes chapitres étant plutôt longs, je mets beaucoup de temps. Voilà !

Pairing : M

Couple : Yuuram !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, juste l'histoire !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes ! Bonne lecture !

 **paroles**

 _pensée/rêve_

* * *

POV Omnicient

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Wolfram évitait Yuuri, ce dernier ne comprenant évidemment pas le comportement du soldat. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander mais celui-ci c'était contenté de répondre :

 **-"Ce n'est rien, oublie ça."**

Yuuri aurait dû être content d'avoir de la "liberté" dans ses paroles, ses actions, mais il sentait au fond de lui comme un manque, un vide dans sa vie de Maoh. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Quelque chose pour énerver Wolfram? Mais à part ses rejets incessants et ses tentatives de partir en mission sans son fiancé, il n'y avait rien d'autre... En ce qui concerne le reste... il était habitué maintenant non? Le blond devait savoir que ce n'était pas pour le blesser volontairement.

Une voix grave vint soudainement, troubler ses pensées, l'obligeant à refermer le livre qu'il avait entrepris de commencer :

 **-"Yuuri c'est l'heure du repas, viens.**

 **-J'arrive Conrad."**

Yuuri referma le bouquin puis s'empressa de se rendre dans la salle à manger ; réfléchir lui donnait très faim et il adorait les petits plats qu'on lui faisait ici. Quand il arriva à destination, tout le monde était déjà présent, même Wolf' qui ne s'était pas mis à côté du siège du Maoh. À sa gauche, il y avait un siège de libre, précisément là où Yuuri allait s'asseoir.

- **"Weller... Euh... je veux dire... Conrad..."** , dit-il, **"tu peux venir ici si tu veux."**

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, toutes les personnes présentes ne parlaient pas et ne bougeaient pas non plus. Tous regardèrent Wolfram comme s'il était devenu un monstre ou qu'il s'était fait posséder par quelque chose. Ce dernier, conscient de tous ces regards sur lui, demanda simplement :

 **-"Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi faites-vous de tels têtes?**

 **-Mooooon Wolfraaaam tu es malade?!"**

L'ancienne Maoh sauta de sa chaise pour s'avancer à grands enjambés, les bras tendus vers son fils. Fils qu'elle serra avec force la seconde d'après, plongea sa tête dans son imposante poitrine.

 **-"Aha-Ue ! J'étouffe!**

 **-Ah ? Je suis rassurée ! Tu vas bien !**

 **-Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous?"**

Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la table, le Maoh et son parrain discutaient :

 **-"Yuuri... Va près de ton fiancé..."** lui murmura son parrain.

 **-"Il veut que ce soit toi... Je vais aller près de Gunter, cela ne me pose aucun problème et en plus il va pouvoir me parler de...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y. Et puis je sais que ta tête ne supportera jamais le repas entier près de lui."**

Yuuri ne put démentir, rien que d'y penser, son corps était tendu comme un pique. Il secoua la tête avant de ne pas se faire prier et il alla s'installer directement sur la place convoitée. En plus, coup de chance, c'était l'occasion de tout régler. Wolfram qui avait réussi à échapper aux câlins tueurs de sa mère, le suivait des yeux discrètement. Au milieu de sa conversation, il eut un petit sourire, dissimulé aux yeux de tous.

 _"Gagner"_ , pensa-t-il.

Cécil retourna à sa place et Conrad s'installa ensuite, s'excusant de leur retard. Enfin, le repas débuta, dans la faim, la joie et la bonne humeur. Des assortiments, de la boisson, du pain et autres remplissaient la longue table. Les papilles s'enflammaient, les bouches dégustaient et les estomacs consumaient.

Alors que la conversation avait dévié sur la prochaine mission que Yuuri allait devoir effectuer, le Maoh s'étouffa, stoppant tout. Le brun tapota sa poitrine pour espérer faire passer le bout de poisson qui restait coincé.

 **-"Majesté tout va bien?"** demanda Gwen, éternellement froid.

 **-"J'ai... Euh... Juste avaler de travers... ça va merci... On peut continuer..."**

Après avoir quand même pris le verre d'eau que Conrad lui avait conseillé, Yuuri regarda Wolfram qui mangeait encore, impassible. Le brun secoua la tête. Non, il avait dû rêver.

Le Maoh essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même en vain, puisqu'une main chaude, remonta le long de sa cuisse. Son pouls s'accéléra donc et son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse.

 _Que faire? Ce n'est pas possible !_

Discrètement, il souleva la nappe pour apercevoir la main en question, aux longs doigts fins et il aperçut le début d'un costume bleu. Aucun doute à y avoir... C'était bien la main de Wolf'.

Yuuri relâcha la nappe avec stupeur. N'étaient-ils pas en froid? Et quand bien même, jamais ils ... ils n'avaient fait autre chose que dormir ensemble. Et pour finir, c'est tellement déplacé ! Le Maoh soufflait afin de garder la tête froide, il gigotait la jambe doucement, pour faire partir la main de sur lui.

Malgré ses efforts, la main atteignit la destination souhaitée.

Yuuri regarda autour de lui comme pour demander de l'aide mais personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient trop occupés à résonner Cécil qui voulait s'enfiler toute seule la bouteille de vin.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front du brun dont l'intimité était en proie avec son fiancé.

Alors que la main du blond touchait sa virilité, Yuuri ne pouvait plus rien dire. Sa poigne sur sa fourchette se fit plus dure et ses yeux se fermèrent. Une étrange sensation lui parvenait, comme du bien-être. Ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure ; son membre pulsait dans la main du blond, répondant à l'affirmatif à toutes ces caresses intimes.

Wolfram guettait du coin de l'œil les réactions de son roi. Il n'avait jamais pensé à voir Yuuri si fragile et désirable. La vision qu'il avait en ce moment-là, le fit aimer encore plus son Maoh. Sa main allait et venait plus rapidement sur le haut du membre du brun, caressant le bout gonflé. Le corps de Yuuri s'arqua et eut un tremblement violent.

 **-"Mmm Aaah..."** lâcha-t-il a contre cœur.

L'instant d'après, le brun avait chassé la main violemment et était parfaitement droit, les yeux ouverts, rouge pivoine. Il n'avait donc pas imaginé tout ça. Il avait... osé gémir devant tout le monde. Il tourna sa tête vers le blond qui avait un large sourire moqueur et cela énerva légèrement Yuri.

 **-"Majesté?**

 **-Ce... Ce... N'est... Rien... Juste un manque d'air..."**

Oui, il manquait d'air car à cause des caresses du blond, il... il avait joui ! Cette constatation fit Yuuri se lever brusquement, après s'être arrangé bien entendu. Il s'excusa, se leva et partit dans sa chambre suivit de près par Wolf.

Wolfram s'avança dangereusement vers le Maoh qui lui ne comprenait plus rien mais qui par sécurité gardait une distance suffisante. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. L'un était amusé, l'autre affreusement gêné.

 **-"Wol-Wolfram ! qu'est-ce qu'y t'a pris?!**

 **-... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier.**

 **-... Parce que tu m'as... t'as abusé de moi!"**

Le pique ne plus pas du tout au soldat, qui fut directement touché dans son ego. Donc après tout ça... Yuuri parvenait encore à nier cette attirance entre eux et ce qui venait de se passer... Très bien...

Le blondinet s'avança, les sourcils froncés et attrapa le col de Yuuri pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Maoh surprit, n'eut pas de réaction instinctive. Leurs lèvres bougeaient peu, mais elles bougeaient quand même. Quand le bout de la langue de Wolfram rencontra la sienne, le brun le repoussa.

 **-"Wolf ! Arrête ça !**

 **-Urusaï ! * Tu ne pourras pas toujours tout nier Yuuri."**

Wolfram plaqua Yuuri contre le mur et posa des baisers papillon dans son cou, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau lui échapper. Parfois, il lui mordillait, parfois non.

Le brun soumis au bon vouloir du blond, cherchait à se délivrer faiblement ; les mouvements qu'il effectuait avec son corps, le collaient, le frottait contre Wolfram. Yuuri avait envie. Une envie qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à haute voix, une envie qui lui faisait honte. Wolfram en fut ravi et pour récompenser cet effort, il descendit sa main a la recherche du torse du ténébreux.

Yuuri avait la bouche entrouverte et il inspirait, expirait longuement. À côté de ce qui se passait là, l'expérience qu'il avait eue sous la table n'était rien. Laissant ses défenses tomber, il se concentra sur son excitation qui ne cessait d'augmenter. À fleur de peau, le blond n'eut plus qu'à le cueillir. Le Maoh s'offrait à lui et c'est en souriant, qu'il ouvrit la braguette de celui-ci et le masturba à nouveau.

Son fiancé le serra, son visage dans son cou et son souffle brûlant le faisant frissonner.

 **-"Hmm... Wolf...oui...**

 **-Que veux-tu Yuri?**

 **\- ..."**

Seul un bégaiement et un rougissement lui répondirent. Wolfram comprit tout de suite néanmoins et il s'agenouilla pour rentrer en contact avec la chair brûlante du Maoh. D'abord, il se contenta de torturer son fiancé, l'observant longuement. Puis, sa langue humide et couverte de salive, glissa avec aisance sur la colonne de chair. La peau de Yuuri à cet endroit était tellement lisse! Il prenait grand plaisir à faire ça.

Une fois que Yuuri fut dans sa bouche, l'atmosphère grimpa en intensité. Les mains appuyées sur les épaules du blond, le Maoh rejeta la tête en arrière et accompagna timidement les gestes buccaux. C'était enivrant. Cette moiteur et cette étroitesse... ça le rendaient envieux. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le plaisir certain que cela lui donnait.

Au moment où Yuuri aller se rendre, Wolf arrêta tout mouvement, essuya le coin de ses lèvres et laissa le pauvre Yuuri, troublé. Le blond se redressa et embrassa le coin des lèvres du Maoh avant de se détourner de lui pour gagner la porte. Pantalon et sous-vêtement descendu, Yuuri cligna des yeux interloqués avant de le grogner de frustration. La jouissance qui avait été certaine, lui faisait mal maintenant.

 **\- "W-Wolf... re... reviens... finir ce... que tu as... Co commencé.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Pou-Pourquoi...?**

 **-C'est simple, ce ne serait pas amusant."**

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant le pauvre Yuuri seul, érection encore tendue et le souffle court. Il en revenait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, Wolfram le plantait. Alors que... Que Yuuri s'était senti prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné et pire, il n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il partageait les sentiments de Wolf'. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant ! Yuuri était certain que Wolf' l'avait remarqué, pourtant, il était partis. Pourquoi? Que désirait-il de plus? Que voulait dire ce genre de jeu... pervers auquel il s'adonnait?

Yuuri ne put penser plus longtemps car sa vierge attendait encore le moment de sa libération. Titubant jusqu'au lit, le Maoh s'y allongea et suivit son instinct.

 _Son esprit lui montra Wolfram, entièrement nu devant lui ; Yuuri était certain qu'il devait avoir un corps aussi parfait que l'était son visage._

 _Le Wolfram de ses rêves s'appuya sur le bureau derrière lui, il se masturbait ouvertement devant Yuuri qui sentait que l'extase revenait._

Il empoigna son "grand" Maoh et s'appliqua à entamer un rythme de fort va et vient.

 _Le blond glissait sa deuxième main à un endroit très intime de sa personne et quand l'index y pénétra, il couina le prénom de Yuuri, le suppliant de venir dans son être._

 **-"Wolf...oui ! oui ! ahhh... hmmm... Ahh!"**

Ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent et le brun agitait ses hanches, perdu entre rêve et réalité.

 _Wolfram s'appuyait sur son torse, balançant de bas en haut son bassin. Son corps élancé était luisant et il était couvert de marques. Les marques de son roi._

La tension monta dans son corps et sa main sur lui, bougeait de manière frénétique, contrôlé par son envie.

 _"Je t'aime Yuuri ! " La jouissance de Wolf' éclata sur lui et sur son corps, tandis que le brun le suivit peu de temps après, comblé._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, Yuuri reprit contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux bruns se baissèrent sur son anatomie et il constata qu'il avait sali sa main et ses cuisses. Il lâcha un soupir et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne bougea pas d'un poil pour reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration.

Ensuite, quand bien même fatigué, il décida de se nettoyer rapidement puis il se coucha, désespéré. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à tout ça et à ce qu'il ferait demain...

Pourtant sa dernière pensée alla à Wolfram et à la vision si différente de la réalité, qu'il avait eu...

Non, il ne devait plus y penser.

Il ne devait être qu'un jouet pour le blond en réalité... Oui. Tout ça ne devait être qu'un jeu...


End file.
